Down The Rabbit Hole
by WritingForSamcedes
Summary: Home is where the heart is or so they say... Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang just wanted some excitement during their spring break but what they find is a whole new world of excitement. Samcedes/Tike romance & Mertina/Sike friendship.
1. Dilemma

**_*Down the Rabbit Hole*_**

* * *

**A/N: Hey yall, This is a story I wrote and decided to change for my Samcedes obsession. It may be a little wordy but I'm hoping to improve. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm a terrible writer and proofreader, seriously! But I do hope some of yall stick with me. This story is Mertina, Samcedes, and Tike heavy. The other cast members may make an appearance but a lot of them are probably going to be AU/OOC. Sorry for the short chapter. I've written out the story and it's hard to break them down in chapters once I type them! They look so long on MicroWord but so short on FF :(**

**As always I don't own Glee, just this story.  
**

* * *

1. Dilemma

Mercedes Jones felt the slow scratch of a branch across her leg as she came to a full stop. She winced and shot an angry look at her best friend Tina Cohen-Chang. Tina raised her arms in surrender as the Asian girl caught Mercedes' side eye. Mercedes just couldn't figure out why Tina wanted to come trekking through Finger Lake Trails. Both girls did not even live in Mt. Morris, NY which was where the trails were located at.

"It's not that bad" Tina said while she flipped her pin straight raven and blue locks into a bun. Mercedes rolled her eyes bright mocha eyes for the 100th time since they entered the forest. Again she wondered what made her agree to coming all the way out here on their spring break.

"Are we lost?" the chocolate skinned girl asked Tina, her best friend of ten years. They had known each other as far Mercedes could remember. They had grown up together in Lima, Ohio and they both made the decision to attend college in New York City. Tina wanted to sing on Broadway, while Mercedes just wanted to sing anywhere she could be heard.

"Well-"Tina started as they both step around a fallen tree. Her voice hitches as the best friends plummet into the darkness of a hole.

000000

Mercedes could feel her back spasm as she sat up fighting herself to become aware of her surroundings. Tina had landed on top of her. It wasn't like Tina was heavy but Mercedes knew that that had fell some distance before hitting the ground. Mercedes glanced around looking for the hole which they had just fallen from. They both sat up in a green lush field with a blue sky and a blazing sun above them. Mercedes felt Tina grip her arm suddenly. It was painfully obvious the girls were no longer in New York.

"Are we dead?" Tina asked after finally finding her voice. Mercedes pinched her friend hard and watched her reaction.

"Okay, we are not dead…but where are we?" Tina asked, her voice suddenly trialed off. The duo watched as dust kicked up somewhere off in the distance. Mercedes helped up Tina as they the dust storms stalls in front of them. The thick sandy air makes the girls cough as they wait for it to settle down. Mercedes found herself in Tina's death grip for the second time today.

"I must apologize; we did not mean to frighten you" the slightly accented voice stated. Mercedes glances up at the figure on the horse. Piercing green eyes hooded under sandy brown lashes locks with her eyes. His long dark blond hair fell along his jaw curling some with its length. Their eye dances with each other before a blush falls across his handsome face.

"Please excuse my manners, I must apologize again, I am Prince Samuel," he said stated "And this is my good friend and Knight, Sir Michael Chang."

Both of the girls eyes flew towards the prince's companion, Michael Chang, who had jet black ear length hair and deep brown eyes. He looked Asian or Latino but Mercedes wasn't too sure. All she knew he was just was handsome as Samuel but in a different way. Mercedes glanced over to Tina; she seemed to be taken with Michael's rugged good looks.

"Prince…?" Mercedes said looking up at him doubtfully. His overly full lips pulled into a gentle smile.

"Please do not be alarmed my lady" he said as he offered the voluptuous dark skinned girl his hand. Mercedes watched as "Sir" Michael Chang offered his hand to her blushing bestie as well.

Mercedes felt her stomach knot as Samuel gazed down at her. She took his hand and he pulled her up onto his horse effortlessly as if she had weighed nothing. Prince Samuel's calloused hands took Mercedes' arms and placed them around his waist before they set off. She could feel the heat off of his sunned brown thin armor warm against her skin. She also took the time to inhale his scent. He smelled like clean sweat and something that was distinctively all him.

Mercedes and Tina started to feel uncomfortable once the reached something that looked like a medieval castle. Everyone was dressed in medieval grab. Mercedes and Tina's tank and shorts seemed like not enough clothing surrounded around people in long sleeves and dresses in the summer's heat. After they were helped off the horse, Mercedes took in the court yard. People of all races loitered around the earthy yet clean looking courtyard. Most of them were selling random goods or tending to livestock. The court's people didn't seem to be bothered by the castle's newest arrivals.

"Where is this place?" Tina asked as soon they made their way into the castle. The castle's colors seemed to be red and yellow. It was splayed around the floors and the high stony walls.

"Aerallis, we call this world Aerallis and this is my father's castle Laeniel" the Prince answered.

Mercedes watched as "Sir Mike" stole glances at Tina as the climbed the longest set of stairs Mercedes had ever seen. She had always thought Tina was impossibly gorgeous. The Asian beauty had a voice and a body that was almost worth dying for…..at least that's what Mercedes thought anyways. Tina wasn't tiny but she had curves in all the right places. But when it came to curves, Mercedes had that arena covered.

The Prince Samuel excused himself before disappearing behind floor to ceiling wide double doors. As they waited for the prince's return, the handsome knight paced nervously. He stopped several times to speak to them but quickly lost his nerve and clamped his mouth shut. Tina nudged Mercedes with her shoulder. She had noticed Mercedes seemed lost in thought.

"What do we do?" Tina whispered. The only thing she got in return was a sullen shrug of Mercedes' shoulders. Mercedes didn't know how to answer that. Things like this didn't happen in real life. This wasn't a movie or a stupid fairytale book. _Other worlds don't exist, they just don't. _Her almost full on break down was interrupted by Samuel's return.

"My father shall be returning to Laeniel within the hour, till then shall we have a look the castle and courts?" he asked.

The girls nod as the group head arm-in-arm down another hall.

"Wait. Could we get a change of clothes?"

Prince Samuel's light green eyes brushed over Mercedes' body like a warm breeze. Making her soft and pretty face immediately warm with a blush at the act. "It has not been the first time we have seen people in your clothing; but I do understand your fears. If you like, shall we fetch you ladies a change of clothing?" he says as a light smile plays across his lips. Tina and Mercedes eye each other before nodding in unison.

000000

There was so much going on in the room, the girls couldn't even think. "Is this for real?" Mercedes asked while Tina spun around before slipping on another dress. "I don't even know anymore" the Asian responded before stripping off the dress she had just put on.

Mercedes stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't being picky like Tina so she quickly settled on the second dress she tried on. The lilac floor length dress seemed to be made her. It was cut dangerously low in the front but it held the twins in. Across the front of the dress a different floral pattern was sewn in. The sleeves of the dress were also lilac but sheer. All the dresses the maids had pulled out were all summer gowns.

"My lady, this really does suit you well!" the brunette maid, who introduced herself as Rachel Berry, quipped. Rachel quickly picked up the gowns on the floor as she waited for Tina's response. Tina just smiled and decided to keep on the gold dress with sheer shimmery sleeves. Tina's staple color hac always been black on top of black, with a side of black. Mercedes grinned at her friend. She liked Tina sudden new color choice.

The next couple of minutes are a blur of arms and legs; Hair being curled and medieval make-up being applied. Mercedes felt her stomach drop once she found out who made the clothes and where everything came from. They had come from the late queen's chambers. The maids were mindlessly gossiping as they went to work on the New Yorkers and accidentally spilt that tidbit of information.

After the trio of maids cleared out of the room, Tina turned to Mercedes. "I'm scared Mercedes" she suddenly admitted. Mercedes tried to steady herself. Truth be told, she was scared shitless herself. How was she going to comfort her friend when she all felt like breaking down?

"Me too" Mercedes started as she grabed Tina's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I don't know how we are going to figure this out, but I promise you we will. And I'm glad we have each other, I'm glad I'm here with you."

Prince Samuel heard the chamber's door opening so he turned to greet his guests. "I fear I have no manners today. Seems we have not properly introdu-"His words halted at the sight of the beautiful young lady he had ridden with earlier. His eyes rudely raked over her and he blushed once his eyes met her wide toffee colored eyes. "I am Mercedes Jones and this is my best friend Tina Cohen-Chang" she stated. The little curtsey and spin Tina does makes the group burst out in laughter. The Prince's finds his face warming again while bowing some to Mercedes and then to her companion. He listens to the girls giggles halt. He liked the way Mercedes' voice sounds, her voice is melodic as if she was singing. He also liked the way her name rolled of her tongue; he had only hope it would sound just as nice rolling off of his. He offered Mercedes his arm and she took it without hesitation.

"We have the same last name" Sir Michael said while smiling down at Tina. They had already linked arms following closely behind Prince Samuel and Mercedes. She giggles before saying. "It seems to be a common name." Michael nods "I do believe my family origins are in China." She nodded while wondering if China was still China here. This place would be New York, technically but this place had a whole different name. Seemed all the states had different names.

The group stopped in front of a wooden door. Like all of the castle doors, these doors went front the ceiling to the floor. The ladies traced the craved stars and planet with their fingers on the wooden door's surface. "There is someone you must meet" the prince said as he swept open the door.

000000

The small crowed room was full of books and gizmos. One long table seemed to be teaming with flashing lights and noises. Mercedes eyes halted on two small glowing lamps. "_Lamps!"_ Mercedes thought as her mind began to race as she stared at the lamps.

"Professor Schuester?"

A man who looked to be in his late 30's turned around. He pushed his thin wire frame glasses up before bowing. "Ah your majesty, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The man exclaimed, his loose brown curls bounced as his he turnt his head back and forth to survey his guests. Mercedes and Tina looked at each other before returning their gazes to the thin guy. His clothes looked old and he looked like he had always lived here but they duo knew his accent very well.

"You're from New York?" Mercedes asked before the Prince could respond to the Professor's question. The Professors brown eye widens as he looks the girls over again.

"You fell through the hole, didn't ya?" He asked.

Mercedes hears Tina gasp. "Yes, we fell" Tina finally answers after a long silent beat. The Professor starts digging through stacks of books while nodding his head. Once he found what he was looking for he returned his attention back to the group.

"I fell through it too, but that was about 20 years ago."

Mercedes felt her knees buckle and her stomach knot up. She knew right away that there was probably no way home. Without being asked the Prince held her up against him. Her body sagged as she gripped his arms to steady herself.

"How many people?" Mercedes asked once she found her voice again.

"There are thousands of people in this world who are not originally from this world. This hole or whatever it is just doesn't exist in New York." The professor said as he offered them seats. Both of the girls silently took seats, waiting for him to continue.

"King Theron's kingdom and family has been here for thousands of years. His is family line the oldest on this side of the world. King Theron also controls most of counties in Rhybanril. "He said as he handed Mercedes a copy of the world map.

"Rhy..ban..ril?" Tina stuttered.

"Mhmm. I understand it's a lot to take it but I've found the book I've written up about Rhybanril's history so far. It might help you feel a little more at ease with you guys current situation" He says as he hands Mercedes a large dusty worn book.

"Are you feeling unwell" the Prince asks staring down at Mercedes. He gives Tina a once over before he returned his attention back to Mercedes. "Yeah, I think I'm okay" she said, giving him a small smile.

He gives her a nod and then squeezed her shoulder before excusing himself and Sir Mike. Mercedes cracks open the book, just knowing it's going to be a long night. She and Tina wanted to know everything about where they were and how they could possibly get home.

* * *

Mercedes and Tina bowed deeply before rising again to meet King Theron's gaze. The handsome King smiled at the friends. It was obvious where the Prince got his dazzling good looks from. King Theron had the same light green eyes and overly plump lips. His hair looked to be graying some but otherwise they shared the same blond colored locks.

"I know you may be afraid but know we are here to help and protect you. I hope you do choose to settle in our Kingdom or in the regions around us. But you are free to settle anywhere in the lands of Rhybanril. You ladies are more then welcome to stay in Laeniel as long as you please. I do have however have one request and that is that you share any knowledge you may know of the other world with us. It will help our Kingdom grow and become stronger. In the meantime, welcome to Aerallis Lady Mercedes and Lady Tina." The King said offering the girls another smile.

"Thank you, your Majesty" the girls said in unison.

* * *

_tbc..._


	2. The Way

_** Down The Rabbit Hole**_

_2. The Way_

* * *

**A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews. favs, alerts and support! I seriously thought no one would no like it! Sorry about the layout of the last chapter. Fan fiction kept deleting the dividers. UGH! Anyways this chapter we learn a bit more about the girls and It's probably a bit Tike heavy. Don't worry more Samcedes goodness is** **coming. Smut in later chapters. Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't read over like a mad woman today :) _  
_**

**As usual I do not own Glee; just this story! Enjoy yall!  
**

* * *

Mercedes spent the next few week reading over Aerallis' history. Over and over again the same story and patterns emerged. People had been documented falling from the sky as far as a thousand years ago. All of them were seemingly ordinary and random people. There was no rhyme or rhythm as to why they fell from the sky.

Mercedes scribbled two names down; these men had fallen through just 3 years prior. She wondered if they held any information on a way back home. She wondered if she would ever see her family again. She was never really close to her mother, father, and older brother but they were still her family. They had always held her up when she needed the support. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as she slammed several history books close.

She turned off a series of lamps before stepping out of Professor Shue's lab. The sounds of her footsteps were easy to hear throughout the empty hall because the whole castle was asleeping. Mercedes was always the last one to bed and the first to rise. Her tough resolve began to break as she reached her chamber doors. She had spent the last few weeks crying herself to sleep; tonight be no different.

"Are you alright?" the Prince asked in a hushed voice.

The deep rumble of a voice made her jump. She turned to find him cautiously approaching her. Once close enough the Prince settled his hands on her shoulders before them sliding down the sides of her smooth arms. Mercedes could only sob turning away from him. He reached around her clicking her door open before pushing her through the open door.

His warm jade eyes scanned her chamber; he had taken the time to personally pick out this room for Mercedes. It was the largest one on this floor and also the closest to his chambers. It was the room that shined the brightest once the sun had risen for the day. Perfect for the lady whose eyes shined the brightest even though the often looked sad to the Prince.

"Please do not cry my lady" the Prince said softly. His hands were still on her arms when he felt her shiver.

"Ugh. I'm a mess right now" Mercedes huffed while wiping her face, "I'm sorry about this Sammy."_ Shit. _She thought as she mentality cussed at herself. Everyone's names were too long for her liking and she was still getting used to all this Medieval Hierarchy business. Mercedes had been calling Prince Samuel "Sammy" in her head since they met. And when Tina was talking to her about Sir Michael, they often referred to him as "ab-ulous" or just Mike.

"Sammy is fine" he said with a quick quirk of his luscious lips.

Mercedes just shook her head. She couldn't figure out if he was being serious or if he was just humoring her because he caught her crying. "And you do not need to apologize. I cannot even fathom the amount of pain you are in being this far away from your family." He said while sliding his hands back up her arms slowly, leaving a trail of warmth making her shiver again. "May I…embrace you?"

Mercedes had barely nodded before she found herself pressed gently against Sam's chest. Her nose buried into the hardness of his chest. It wasn't long before she found herself crying again. Mercedes sobbed for seemed to be for hours. Sobbing away all her problems and fears into Sam's fluffy clean smelling gray shirt. Somewhere between all the sobbing and hysterics Mercedes fell asleep.

**00000000**

Mercedes struggled to open her eyes. Staying up half the night and morning crying made her eyes unreasonably swollen. She sat up slowly feeling much lighter and better about her and Tina's unlikely situation. She stretched in the warmth of the sun while scanning her room. Her eyes fell on him as if he was a dream, he was fast asleep in a chair adjacent to her bed.

He somehow looked different today. Or maybe it was the fact Mercedes wasn't used to seeing Sammy looking so disheveled. He wasn't wearing the thin metal chain mail armor he usually sported everyday day. He wasn't wearing those dark trousers tucked which into his almost knee high brown boots per usual. Everything he had on was looser, dull, and _sexily_ messy.

"Sammy?" she said softly.

His sleepy eyes fluttered open and Mercedes' heart fluttered with them. She suddenly became self-conscious and scrubbed her hand over her face. She watched his lips quirk into a small lop-sided grin before he cleared his throat.

"Good morning." Sam said while sitting up in the chair. "I did not leave because I wanted to make sure you did not wake up during the night afraid and alone."

"Thank you." Mercedes exhaled deeply before swinging her legs off of the bed. "You're a great friend.. I mean Prince." Mercedes wasn't quite sure how friendships worked here but she wanted to be as respectful to him as possible.

"Friend, my lady" he said laughing. Mercedes tried to shake the blush off of her face. Even his morning breathe and "I just woke up" laugh was sexy.

Sam grinned at her before shooting up out of the chair. His head chocked to the side as he took her in. She looked more beautiful than the sun assaulting his eyes right now. When her eyes finally met his it was now his turn to blush. _This is not going to be easy. _He thought, needing to get out of her chambers as quickly as he humanly possible.

"I shall see you later today. I have some meetings to attend today. Fair thee well.. My lady" he said as he gave Mercedes a warm smile and bow before leaving her chambers.

00000000

_Clop, Clop_. Tina could hear the sound of Mike's horse somewhere behind her. If this was his idea of being sneaky, he was seriously failing.

"Mike!" she yelled.

He didn't waste another second because he took no time speeding right over to her.

"La..d-dy Tina" he said while stumbled over his words.

Tina shook her head; it was way too hot for him to be stumbling over his words right now. Rolling her eyes she cut right to the point. "So, why are you following me?" She asked simply.

"Well…I..uh" Mike said while blinking those dark beautiful lashes over his eyes. Tina sighed and then glanced up at him.

"Well if you are going to follow me, you can at least give a girl a ride" she said. Tina wasn't used to wearing dresses like this all the time. She didn't even know where she was walking to either.

"You need not ask, just command my lady" Sir Mike said with a grin. Tina nodded. _Oh yous nasty. _She thought while taking his outstretched hand. She nodded again while thinking the unholiest thoughts about Mike's body. She and Mercedes would sometimes watch the knights training and sometimes they did it shirtless. So the girls often got to see Mike's painted to perfection body.

"Where to?" Mike asked once Tina was settled on his horse. She snuggled closer to him. The wind from riding cooled her down and the warmth of his armor was lulling her into sleep.

"Anywhere.….I just wanted to look around. So anywhere is fine" She said yawning as they set off.

Tina jolted awake as she slide to the side a bit. Her arms frantically tightened around Mike's waist. She had forgotten she was on a horse. Mike's hands held both her arms pressed against him and with his free hand he held the reigns to his horse. He let of her arms once he felt Tina began to stir behind him.

"I noticed you were asleep, so I rode around and let you rest for a while" His handsome face smiled a smile Tina wouldn't see.

Tina stifled a laugh. Mike was just too sweet and innocent. She didn't know men like this existed; all the men she knew were always after one thing, it definitely not being her sense of humor.

"Did I say something wrong? Please inform me so I may not make the same mistake. I would never want you to be cross with me." He said gently.

"Oh, I'm definitely not cross at you. We just don't talk the way you guys do here. It was a little funny. Your good Mike, no worries" She said.

Mike nodded while tucking his hair behind his ears. He grinned when he suddenly caught the _sobriquet _Lady Tina had just given him. _"Mike"_ He had never heard his name shortened like that before. He liked the way it sounded.

"I like Mike" he said suddenly aloud. Tina laughed. "Well, how about I call you Mike and you call me just Tina? I'm pretty sure I have to have some royal blood to be considered a lady" she quickly added.

"Music to my ears" he said laughing a bit as they took off back towards the castle.

**00000000**

Tina stumbled into Mercedes' room. Her face was still flushed red from the sun.

"Girl, are you okay?" Mercedes said while watching Tina slump onto her bed.

"Barely, 'cause these dresses are freakin' hot" Tina motioned down her body which was clad in a red and gold dress. Mercedes thought it looked very pretty against Tina's tanned olive skin.

Mercedes got up from the bed and began pouring her friend a cup of water. Once Mercedes finished water pouring into an iron cup she made her way back to her bed.

"Where did you go today?" she asked Tina as she sat back down on the bed.

Tina took the cup from Mercedes and guzzled it down. Tina gave Mercedes an appreciative smile before she began to speak.

"I went for walk around outside the castle. You know we've been here like 3 weeks now and haven't really left the castle, right?" Tina said as she narrowed her eyes at Mercedes.

Mercedes just rolled her eyes. "What is up with you all these treks? You know that is what got us lost last time."

"I know right? Me and my adventurous ass" Tina cajoled "but anyways, I was walking around and caught Mike following me. That dude about let me die for a mile. He thought he was slick on that loud ass horse of his."

Mercedes tossed her head back and cackled loudly. Her long natural curls fell down her shoulders as she tried to stop laughing. "He just likes you; you both were eye sexin' each other down the first day we met them. Sound the alarm-New boy toy alert!"

"Don't get me wrong, the boy is fine, but I'm not interested in something serious right now" Tina said as she rolled around playfully on Mercedes' bed.

"Mmhmm, you say that now" Mercedes said giving the girl a knowing smile.

Tina laughed but stopped. She slides her hand over Mercedes' tiny hand. "How are you holding up?

"I'm devastated. It's weird I was the calm one when we got here and now I'm the crazy one" Mercedes says while looking down at the book she had open on her bed.

"Hey! I resent that!"

Both of the girls laughed. Tina had always been the comedic relief to Mercedes' dramatic side. Ying and Yang was a nickname gave themselves sometime in high school, described their friendship perfectly.

"My life there wasn't all that great. I'm not sad because I feel like I haven't lost much. My parents have never stood behind me. They just want me to marry some Chinese guy…shut up and be a good housewife ya know. "Tina stated while squeezing her friend's hand again.

Mercedes knew all too well about Tina's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Cohen-Chang pushed all 3 of their children into professions that deemed honorable by Chinese standards. Tina's parents had sacrificed a lot to give their children a good life; they even took up another surname to make their children's lives bit easier after emigrating from China. Tina was grateful but steadfast in living her life the way she wanted. That was something Mercedes had always admired about her best friend, the girl said and did what she wanted.

"I understand you though; your family has always been amazing. You get to do what you want and they support you. So I get it Mercy. It's okay I got you girl!"

Mercedes smiled. This is why Tina was her best friend; the girl always knew what to say to make everything seem better.

Tina smiled at Mercedes while getting herself up from the bed. "Come on girl; let's get you out of this castle. There's a whole world going on around us."

**00000000**

It had taken the girls at least 30 minutes to walk to the nearest town. Tina huffed once they passed a couple of buildings. The town wasn't as "Renaissancy" as the pair imagined but it still wasn't no New York City.

"This dress is killing me!" Tina said once they took a couple of more steps. Mercedes laughed then said "I guess we should take the guys up on their offer to teach us how to ride horses." Tina just shook her head trailing behind Mercedes.

The girls wandered around the bustling town while taking in the sights and smells. The townsfolk looked happy and very busy. Women with long gowns and tied back hair shopped the market stalls while men wheeled carts stacked high of random goods around. Tina and Mercedes could hear the festive sounds of music and cheers as they neared the center of town.

"Tina, stop jabbing me!" Mercedes said annoyed. She was making her way to where the music seemed to be originating from as Tina began to jab her again.

"Look!"

Mercedes' eyes followed Tina's gaze. "_Mercy" _she thought as her eyes raked over two sweaty glistening bodies. One of the boys had shaggy blond hair while the other had his hair cut low. The boy with the crew cut had tanned skin. Both of them had matching 6 packs.

"This is like a live Abercrombie and Finch commercial" Mercedes said as she slapped her jaw to make sure it was closed. The blond stopped to wipe his brow before noting the gawking girls. A dangerously handsome and familiar smile spread across his face. Mercedes slapped around her jaw again. "Yep …still closed."

With a little head nod from the man, Tina began dragging Mercedes closer to the pair of sweaty men. Both men put down mallets and stepped out from behind their anvils once the friends were close enough. Mercedes and Tina noticed how low their dark cotton trousers sat on their hips_. _ The girls' lecherous thoughts were interrupted by the blond's voice.

"Hello my ladies, may we be if service to you?" His blue eyes met their brown ones as he dipped into a bow. His bow made Mercedes wish the clothes they had on were normal practical gowns like the women around town because she was tired of people treating her like a royalty.

"Hi" Tina says with a grin.

"Ah, yall must be the latest victims of that damn hole. " The olive skinned guy says with a smile. "I'm Noah Puckerman by the way. Born and raised in Texas but now I'm trapped in this world."

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah, I was just coming to visit you. I read about you guys in Professor Shue's book. Do you know where Finn Hudson is at?"

"Oh Finn? He's probably at the pub, his girlfriend works there from time to time when she's not working in the castle. He and I share this house. We're blacksmiths by day and party animals by night." Noah said as he wiggled his dark brows over his hazel eyes for effect.

Both girls shook their heads. "Well I'm Mercedes Jones" Mercedes said with a smile.

"I'm Tina Cohen-Chang" Tina added.

"Well it's nice to meet yall. This here is Prince Steven Evans but I call him Stevie and I love putting his ass to work every day for me" he said, laughing, as he thumbed in the tall blond's direction.

"Prince? Why are you here? Sam has never said anything about you…" Mercedes asks, her eyes meeting once again with the Prince's.

Stevie smiled again. Mercedes could see why his face looked so familiar. Dazzling good looks and juicy plump lips must run in the Evans bloodline parently. _Damn did all the men who lived here look like models? _

"I like working with my hands so I live out here with my friends Noah and Finn. There's something about living off the land and working for everything you own… it's why I stay out here. But I do stop by the castle from time to time. Perhaps I start dropping by more often." The Prince said as he swept his hair out of his eyes.

Stevie took both ladies hand and brushed feather light kisses on the back of their hands. His lips lingered almost a moment too long before pulling back. Tina and Mercedes swooned.

"Yall should come down to the pub sometime; sing a little or get a little drunk" the handsome Texan drawled.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm down with it. We should bring Mike and Sam there. See _yall_ around" Tina said smiling at the guys. Mercedes nodded as the girls turned to leave.

"So this is where all the fine single and straight men have been hiding all my life." Tina said while nudging her bestie with her shoulder. Tina had always been man crazy and this place was even overwhelming Mercedes "man senses".

"You need Jesus, Joseph, and Mary" Mercedes joked at Tina. Tina laughed nudging Mercedes again as they headed towards the pub.

**00000000**

"You seem distracted today sire, is there anything on your mind?" Mike said while setting down more papers in front of Prince Samuel. The two men had grown up together. After Mike's parents passed away 5 years ago the two became even closer.

"I am fine…. I just did not sleep very well last night to be honest." He said sighing as his thoughts returned back to last night. The smell and feel of her lingered on his mind well into the day now letting Sam know he was besotted by the mocha skinned beauty.

He sighed once again before turning his attention back to the royal Knight's daily report. This kingdom had to be the most peaceful one this side of Rhybanril. There never usually anything to report, no one stole and one needed to be punished.

"Tell Satana that I cannot read her handwriting" The Prince said after shuffling more papers around.

Mike chuckled but stopped once he thought about confronting head Knight Satana Lopez. The fiery dark hair and eyed Latina had made her home in Laeniel a little of 10 years ago. She had proven herself in combat and her loyalty to King Theron earned her position as head Knight of King Theron's Royal Knight army. Her motto rang in his head: "You can take the girl out of Brooklyn but you can't take Brooklyn out of the girl". She would often boom that out at new recruits while whipping her neck and sleek ponytail around. Mike didn't even know what a Brooklyn was but if it was anything like Satana he was afraid. He shook away thoughts of the girl as the Prince asked him a question.

"Have you seen Lady Mercedes and Tina today?"

"Aye, my lord…. I believe they went into town today." Mike said.

"Alone?" The Prince said as he slapped the reports down on the table. Mike gave him uneasy look.

"Yes, alone sire. I would have offered to escort the ladies into town myself but we were busy with our preparations to trade with Atembel." Mike stated while standing up.

The Prince sighed as he pushed himself up out of the chair. He belted on his sword and gave Mike a nod. Sam thought he was being unreasonable with their safety but it wasn't a risk he was willing to take. He never wanted to see Mercedes cry like that again, so he promised nothing would ever harm her. He couldn't help her get home but he would try his hardest to keep her happy and safe.

* * *

_tbc_


	3. Take On Me

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I would message everyone but I'm wonderfully awkward when speaking to people, even online lol.  
**

**I wrote this as an original story like last year, so there was a lot of stuff I had to add and rewrite which caused me to get a touch of the writers block the other day. So this is just a short filler chapter introducing most of the cast to the story. The rest of the cast will appear later on. Sorry for any mistakes and for the short chapter. Thank yall and enjoy.  
**

**I don't own Glee only Aerallis. **

* * *

3. Take On Me

"Hello and welcome to Finchel's Tavern!"

"Finchel? Really? What kind of name is that?" Mercedes watched as the tall man came from behind a couple of tables to greet them.

"My girlfriend likes that name… I was actually hoping to name this place Finn's Place or something like that." He said with a wide grin showing off a set of perfect white teeth. He still had a baby face even with the light beard he was sporting.

"Well I like Finn's Pub or tavern better…I'm Tina by the way" Tina said offering the striking tall brunette with dark eyes her hand.

"Mercedes Jones, uh yeah I was looking for you actually." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Oh is that so? We can chat about it over some drinks. What would you ladies like?" He wiped his hands on his dark blue trousers. He wore it paired with a loose off-white tunic type shirt. Sporadic dark chest hair peeked out from the deep V in the front of the shirt.

"I'm pretty sure we're not old enough to drink" Tina said with a chuckle.

Finn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he glanced between Mercedes and Tina but it changed as he realized what was going on.

"There's no drinking age here so I'll give you the house special." He said shooting them a mischievous grin over his shoulder as he headed toward some barrels. He filled two wooden mugs and then sat them on a table directly in front of the barrels.

The girls walked deeper in the tavern as they waited for Finn to get them their drinks. There were lots of long wooden tables surround by wooden chairs. In the center of the pub the floor dipped down to another level. In the lower level all the wooden tables and chairs were built into the floor. Most of the lights in the place seemed to be situated above the lowered level.

"What is that?" Tina said. She sat down in the cozy lower level. Mercedes slides in beside her as they both focus on the small stage. "It looks kind of like a guitar type thingy." Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. She was pretty sure she had seen them in a history book or something.

A guy with a flashy feathery hat strummed the honey colored lute. He did a little jig while singing and playing it. The light whimsical tune made both girls bob their heads a bit.

"I see you ladies are enjoying the music." Fin grinned and then set the drinks in front of them. He also set a plate full of fruits and meats in front of them with his other hand. He then slid into the seat across from the girls.

"The music is great! Why isn't there anyone else in here?" Tina asked taking a sip of her drink. Her soured face mirrored Mercedes' look.

"It's just really early. This place usually doesn't get going to Puck and Stevie get off work." He said with a light smile. His smile faded once another person slid in beside him.

"Finnie!" the girl squawked. "I didn't know you knew Lady Mercedes and Lady Tina. Hmm interesting"

"I just met them." He said rubbing his temples.

Tina and Mercedes awkwardly glanced at each other and then back at Rachel Berry. They knew what crazed jealous girlfriend looked like; Rachel was wearing that look like the most coveted design in Fashion week.

**0000000**

The tavern was now teaming with people. Most of them being men but a few women were sprinkled amongst the crowd.

"Ugh. I can't believe Hudson made yall drink his feet ale special." Puck scrunched his nose up at the now empty cups in front of Tina and Mercedes. They had been nothing but giggles since Stevie and Puck arrived.

"Hey man, it does not taste like feet!" Finn said as he shook his head. "These ladies just know fine ale when they taste it." He started clearing the cups and plates as the door opened again. The group shook with laughter at Puck's joke. "I believe I had a couple of those house specials when I first met you guys. It was not a good night" Stevie added making the group erupt in laughter again.

"The party is here!" Santana said as she came in, holding up her arms.

"More like the devil." Puck snickered as he watched the Latina make her way towards the group.

"Oh I see the puppies are snapping at the new meat, aren't we?" She gave them a grin while nodding her head towards Finn. That was her "the usual" head nod. He was already pouring drinks into clean cups while Rachel tended to other customers.

"Hey.. I think I'm going to head back. Tina are you coming?" Mercedes said as she stood. Her world seemed to shake suddenly. That stuff really did taste like feet.

"You go on, I'ma hang here a bit." Tina said while drinking from Puck's cup. Puck almost had to fight the cup away from the girl.

"May I walk you back?" Stevie said as he offered her a smile. Stevie was now all clean and showered. He looked sexy in his loose deep blue tunic top and dark trousers. "Yes, thank you." Mercedes said.

"Aww, why is everyone leaving? I just got here!" Santana said rolling her dark eyes as Finn set the drinks on the table. He slid back into his seat and watched his friends banter back and forth.

"Because it's you." Puck quickly added.

The whole table burst into laughter as Santana gave Puck the stink-eye. "No me gusta!" She said snapping her fingers. The boys returned their attention to the leaving pair.

"Have a good night Miss Mercedes." Puck said. "It was nice meeting you, you two stop by anytime." Finn added. Santana and Tina waved as Stevie and Mercedes exited the lively building.

"You have amazing friends. It kind of reminds me of mine back home." Mercedes said grinning. She missed ladies' night out with Tina, Kurt Hummel, and Blaine Anderson. Okay, maybe not exactly ladies' night but the night usually consisted of the group doing their nails, sneaking drinks, and then heading to a club to dance themselves sober. Mercedes and Tina had met Kurt Hummel on a trip to New York before they even decided to go to college there. The brunette boy had the chilliest blue eyes they had ever seen on top of an impeccable fashion style.

After moving to NY the girls met back up with Kurt, this time along with his boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Blaine had dark curly hair and light brown eyes. With his puppy-like adorable looks, he had the ladies and Kurt wrapped around his finger. His sense of style contrasted Kurt's. Blaine's style could only be described as preppy chic.

"Oh, maybe I should go back for Tina." Mercedes said. Tina was her best friend after all and she felt uneasy leaving her with people they just met. She started to turn but Stevie stopped her. "You shouldn't worry. They are pretty harmless, Puck and Satana talk a lot of game but they are just big ol' teddy bears." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Mercedes stifled a laugh. "You don't talk like Sam and your father." They continued walking towards Stevie's house.

"I've been out in the world too long. Plus I'm not as stuffy as those old men." Stevie said with a laugh. Mercedes slapped Stevie's arm. "They are not old." She said smirking and shaking her head.

The pair laughed about their friends until they reached the guys' home. Mercedes waited for Stevie while he went to prepare his horses for riding. Finn's feet ale special still had her head spinning. The sudden sound of shuffling made her whip around to find the sound. Her sudden movement and fear made her stumble forward.

"Lady Mercedes! I see you have become acquainted with the Ale house."

Mercedes looked up into concerned green eyes. Her body began to warm at the closeness of his body. Her hands and the apex of her thighs seemed to be on fire. She dropped her hands from Sam's chest but he kept his arms encircled around her waist. Mike did an immediate about-face heading towards Finn's pub upon spotting Lady Mercedes and Prince Samuel.

Sam leaned in and breathed in her sweet scent while his lips hovered dangerously close to hers. His heart thumped wildly and he could feel the electricity bouncing between their bodies. Mercedes eyes shot from his lips to his intense eyes.

"Samuel?" Stevie said as a bewildered Mercedes and Sam separated. Mercedes looked between the brothers. They looked so much alike apart of Stevie's slightly rounder features. He wore his blond locks just below his ears much shorter then Sam's hair. But stature wise they were identical.

"I've come to escort Lady Mercedes to the castle." Sam said while taking Mercedes' hand. He liked the way her hand felt in his. Her hand was tiny compared to his, it also was smooth. "And you should stop by the castle sometime, father has been asking about you." He said to Stevie with a warm smile.

"I plan on visiting very soon. It was good seeing you brother. And it was a pleasure meeting you Mercedes." Stevie said with a nod. Mercedes smiled at the younger Evans brother. The brothers bear hugged each other and then Stevie helped Mercedes up onto Sam's horse after Sam settled in the saddle. Sam trusted Mike to return with Tina so the eldest Prince didn't bother to stop by the pub to inform Mike that they were leaving.

**00000000**

"Sammy!" Mercedes said while snuggling into Sam's back. He smirked and relished the warmth of her full womanly body pressed against his back. He wished the ride back to the castle would last even longer.

"You are quite inebriated tonight, my lady" Sam said. They were heading towards the castle slowly. Mercedes wasn't quite as drunk as she was before; however she was now more drunk on how her body drummed to life whenever Sammy was near. She nodded heavily on his back.

"So what's the deal with Stevie… is he the black sheep of the family?" Mercedes asked as the pair neared the castle. Mercedes thought it was extremely weird Sam had never even mentioned Stevie before. King Theron never mentioned his youngest son either. Mercedes and King Theron often took daily strolls through the garden gossiping like best gal pals. The thought made Mercedes giggle.

"Nay my lady! _Stevie _just always wanted to live a different way than our father and I. He left the castle a couple years ago to live with Finn and Puck. I am sorry I did not mention it…my mind had been preoccupied lately." He said laughing a bit.

Mercedes was slowly coming down off her drunken state. She sat up realizing maybe she was being overly friendly. Mercedes liked Sam but she wasn't sure if he liked her at all. Everyone in this world seemed overly polite and friendly. She wasn't going to mistake his politeness as interest.

Once they reached the castle Sam helped her down from his horse. Sam led Mercedes into the castle with his large fingers intertwined with hers.

"Thank you for coming to get me" Mercedes said as the pair made their way up the spiral stairs. He ducked his head blushing some. "I was a little worried since it was your first time out in the town alone. I have been staying closer to the castle because you and Tina were here." He said with a smile.

"That's very sweet but Tina and I do plan on leaving the castle someday. "Mercedes said once they reached her chamber doors. Sam still held her hand but suddenly kissed the palm of her soft hand. Mercedes shivered as his plush pillows lips left her skin.

"Would you consider living in the castle?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Someday you are going to get married and become King. Do you think that would not make for an awkward situation here? If we are going to live in this world, Tina and I will need to find something to do with our lives. We can't sit in the castle all day, that's not how I want to live."

Sam stared into Mercedes' deep brown eyes. She was not only lovely but intelligent. The thought of the most engaging women he had ever met leaving Laeneil frightened him. How could he possibly hold someone like her here? Sam smiled and brightened at her. _Giving up is never an option._

"Perhaps," Sam said with a playful smirk. "But you are correct, someday I shall get married. There is someone I am going to start courting and hopefully she will accept advances. She is out of this world stunningly breath taking."

Sam raised her hand to his lips and brushed a scant kiss across the back of Mercedes' hand. "I shall you see you on the morrow. I hope sleep finds you quickly. Fare thee well, my lady." He ducked his head in a quick bow.

"Goodnight Sammy." Mercedes said with a smile as she watched him head down the hall. Sam smiled at her glancing over his shoulder as he turned another corner. Mercedes sighed heavily while she pushed open her door. She entered the dark room and then clicked the door behind her. It was going to be another long night.

**00000000**

The kneading of her breasts shook Mercedes from her sleep. "Tina, seriously are you feeling me up this early in the morning?" Her eyes glanced over to her left. Tina was there but she wasn't the one doing the touching. Mercedes could see Tina snoring softly with her mouth open, drooling some.

"Hola bitches!" Santana said as she popped up from under the thick bed duvets. She raised herself up onto her elbows smirking. Tina stirred from her sleep and looked over at the other girls.

"Don't worry; we just needed somewhere to crash and since your room was closer than mine and Tina's, we picked it." Santana said with a shrug. She climbed over the cover and right out of the bed…naked.

"See you bitches later." Santana said as she quickly threw on her armor and strolled out of the room. Tina and Mercedes shook their heads. They had met Santana a hand full of times in the last couple of weeks but they never really hung out with her. Stevie was right about her though, Santana's tough exterior was her way of protecting herself. That just proved everyone had the same problems just to different degrees.

"I give her an 8." Tina said.

"5." Mercedes said nodding.

"What? How even?" Tina asked.

"I don't like bitches with flat asses."

The friends busted out laughing. They collected themselves and then dragged their heavy bodies out of bed. Their matching hangovers were going to make this day the longest day of their lives.

* * *

_tbc_


End file.
